Fan assemblies with nozzles may be used in any number of applications. In one application, fan assemblies with nozzles are used to dry cars in an automatic car wash. Efficient fan assemblies for use in applications such as car wash dryers are desired. Reducing noise in fan assemblies for use in applications such as car wash dryers are desired.